


fire & water, wind & earth

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Marvel [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Foreplay, Strength Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sif grinned up at her, wicked and hot.  “My, you are a force of nature, Lady Natasha.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	fire & water, wind & earth

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Sif/Natasha - force of nature.

“You seem to forget,” Sif said, arching her back beneath Natasha’s body and wrapping her legs around her waist, “I am not human.  I am not breakable.”  She bared her neck with a smug grin, like she wanted her lithe partner to attack her like a jaguar.

Natasha raised an eyebrow and went for the obvious bait, pressing her mouth to Sif’s neck.  Her skin was damp with sweat and smelled like earth and stars, and Natasha wasted no time biting into the tender area between neck and shoulder.

Sif jerked beneath her, letting out a low, aroused growl, winding her arms around Natasha’s neck.  “That’s perfect, that will do nicely.  Now give me your fingers, please.”

Natasha pulled her face away from Sif’s neck and laughed, cheeks flushed with arousal and humor.  “I like a woman who knows what she wants.”

Sif shrugged, her dark braid fallen to her chest, heaving with her heavy breaths.  “I can take whatever you would give me.  You, a mere human—I am not so sure.”

Natasha pulled back, a challenge glittering in her eyes.  She pressed her hands to Sif’s wrists and brought them up to the headboard, holding them in her strong grip.  “I have the same serum inside me as the Cap, _my lady_.  I may be human, but I’m so much more, and I can take whatever you want to give me.”

Sif grinned up at her, wicked and hot.  “My, you are a force of nature, Lady Natasha.”


End file.
